


to define is to limit [Levi Ackerman]

by starsnbeers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Levi - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnbeers/pseuds/starsnbeers
Summary: Read and find out, aka I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 10





	to define is to limit [Levi Ackerman]

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Like, fluff.

If there’s one thing Levi loves except tea ,and you, even though he hasn’t admitted it out loud yet, is sitting in silence reading his all time favorite book, known as the Portrait of Dorian Grey. A classic one, if you ask me.  
So, one can picture his annoyed expression when his precious moment of relaxation was ruined by none other than you. “Leviiii, why have you been ignoring my calls?! I’ve been waiting to hear that sexy voice of yours all day! You got me all worried.” He could see the worry in your eyes, looking past the silly smile plastered on your face, feeling his heart warm up just a little, his stoic face not giving a hint away. “Oi, don’t go whining on me, brat. I forgot I put my phone on silent.” Seeing the light in your eyes return and the worry fading away, Levi watched you as you broke into a toothy grin that probably made your cheeks ache. Before he could process what was happening, he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug that took his breath away, both literally and figuratively. “Ah, thank God. For a moment you had me thinking you dumped me or something.” Hearing your voice fading away, his eyes softened and he immediately wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. “Tch, didn’t know you had me for that kind of man, [Name].” . “Hey-!” . You were cut off by a soft chuckle that made your legs shake. Pulling away, you looked at Levi to meet his intense gaze. Suddenly feeling shy, you looked away and felt heat rising up your cheeks. After a few moments of silence, a soft hand reached up to tilt your chin towards him. Levi looked at you seriously, “[Name], don’t ever think again I’m going to leave you, yeah? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Not giving you a chance to respond, he closed the distance between you.  
To define is to limit. A phrase that has been carved in Levi’s mind since his high school years. A phrase he has come to live by. But, If asked to define love, you’d be the only answer he’d manage to give.


End file.
